sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunger Games - RUD Edition/Episode 1
Episode 1 (9) '''''is the first episode of ''Hunger Games - RUD Edition. It first aired on February 26, 2017. Studios It is time for a new killing game. Some time after the first game's ending, everything has been reset. Three ex-contestants (Claire, Tom and Crim) had bought the rights for the show from Effie Trinket and Suzanne Collins. 'Claire: '''This is going to be lit. '''Tom: '''Are we sure it'll be as exciting as the previous time? '''Crim: '''Do I have to remind you that this time WE are the one in charge? ------- '''Claire: '''Welcome to the second edition of the Hunger Games! Some of you may already know me but let's keep formality. I'm Claire, former District 12 contestant. '''Tom: '''I'm your beloved Tom, former District 12 contestant. '''Crim: '''And I'm Goyxe, but people usually know me by "Crim". I'm a former District 3 contestant and I managed to arrive 3rd in the previous game. Do you remember? Such iconic. '''Claire: '''But now, let's meet our new participants! Mountain Lodge ''New people showed up. The place shifts into a typical winter lodge, where everyone gathers together. Living Room '''Archie Andrews: '''I have a good feeling about this. '''Veronica Lodge: '''This lodge is such a typical setting for a horror show. '''Kevin Keller: '''We need to go skiing sometimes! '''Josh: '''This looks exactly like my family's lodge. '''Sam: '''But we're not in Canada? '''Cheryl Blossom: '''Everyone knows, duh! '''Oka Ruto: '''So.... many.... people.... '''Shin Higaku: '''Social.... interactions.... '''Jessica: ''(points the chimney) Hey Mike, look at the fire! This is so romantic! '''Emily: '''Please don't make me puke. '''Jessica: '''Did I talk to you, you ugly cow?! '''Osana Najimi: '(to Emily) ''You're such a stupid baka, they were talking by themselves and you jumped in. '''Mike: '''Hey girls, c'mon... '''Emily: '(to Osana) ''Did you say something? I don't speak idiotish. '''Taro Yamada: '''She's acting strange... '''Jughead Jones: '(to Emily and Jessica) ''Can you... argue again? I have to write it into a story and I missed the best part because I was admiring the ceiling. '''Jennifer: '''I have to stop this, I can be your teacher... ''Everyone turns to Jennifer, Emily looks at her, disgusted. Cheryl Blossom: '''Darling, you're just a child predator. '''Archie Andrews: ''(stands between Jennifer and Cheryl) That's not true, she's a good person. '''Betty Cooper: '''Archie, she changed identity so many times... '''Archie Andrews: '''She had to escape from her abusive husband! ': I'm confused. 'Reggie: '''It ain't no right thing but aye, dude! ''(to Archie) ''You totally banged her! ''Reggie hi-fives Archie, who is smiling awkwardly. Sam rolls her eyes. '''Sam: ''(to Reggie) There's no need to be such a caveman, y'know. '''Jughead Jones: '''He doesn't even know what necrophilia means. '''Matt: '''Wow dude, even my cat knows that. '''Emily: '(to Matt) ''Your cat is as smart as you, sweetie. ''(kisses him) Jessica rolls her eyes and Reggie grits his teeth. Ashley: '''I think we should split up and investigate this lodge. It's 24 of us in this living room.. '''Chris: '''It's such a fantastic idea, Ashley. '''Ashley: ''(smiles) Thank you, Chris. '''Josie: '''It's 9 PM, should we eat something? The fridge is full of food. '''Budo Masuta: '''Agree! We should eat because we can't know what kind of danger might await us! ''Suddenly, one of the monitors turn on and Crim's face appears. Crim: '''Yeah bitches, you can eat now. Consider yourselves lucky because there wasn't this privilege last night. '''Ayano Aishi: '''Did you poison our food? '''Crim: '''Um no, my name is not Jack. '''Veronica Lodge: ''(to Crim) Can you give us some details for this new game? We don't have to kill each other in here, right? ''Suddenly, the screen changes to Tom. Tom: 'Don't worry sweetie, everything will be said later. Try not to die! ''The monitors turns off. 'Veronica Lodge: '''Ok, weird... ''And everyone decided to eat at least something, they were afraid about what might happen later. Upstairs Kevin and Joaquin were making out when Oka Ruto found them, she walked away. Archie and Jughead were talking to Sam on the upper floor, looking at the living room. '''Sam: ''(to Archie) So you love playing music, right? '''Archie: '''Exactly, I've always loved it. '''Sam: '(to Jughead) ''And you're a writer? '''Jughead Jones: '''Sort of. '''Sam: '''This is really cool guys. I used to pratice gymnastic in high school but I don't know if I should really continue, I'd like to focus on college and stuff. '''Archie: '(smiles)' '''I think you should continue. Sport is a really great thing. ''Cheryl Blossom arrives and looks at Archie. Chery Blossom: 'Look at Archie flirting with another girl once again. You flirted with Betty, Veronica, Valerie, Ms. Grundy and now her? Gosh, you're such a man whore. '''Jughead Jones: '''Watch your mouth, Cheryl. '''Cheryl Blossom: '''What? I'm just saying the truth. ''Suddenly, someone screams. It is Ashley's voice and comes from one of the bedrooms. '''Sam: '''Ashley? What happened?! '''Ashley: ''(cries) I was just going to the bathroom and I saw his body. '''Cheryl Blossom: '(to Ashley) ''Honey, we're in a killing game. You can't cry if you see a dead body. '''Archie Andrews: '''Cheryl, will you stop? '''Sam: '''Oh my God. ''It was Josh's body. He lied on the bed, stabbed in the neck. Jughead Jones: 'I think he was their friends. ''Some time later, more people managed to look at the body. Except four of them. '''Jessica: '''Where is that shady bitch? '''Betty Cooper: '''Who are you referring to? '''Osana Najimi: ''(to Jessica) Are you talking about Ayano? Yeah, she disappeared since dinner. '''Budo Masuta: '''We should look for her. '''Veronica Lodge: '''Reggie is also missing. '''Josie: '(to Veronica) ''He's probably thinking about some girl somewhere. ''Crack - a loud noise. Someone broke a plate. Reggie: 'Yo you psycho! Stay away from meh! ''Another broken plate. 'Emily: '''He's struggling with the kitchen. '''Betty Cooper: '''Something bad is happening! ''Kitchen '' ''Everyone went to the kitchen. Ashley screamed once again and Cheryl rolled her eyes. Reggie was on the floor, stabbed on the forehead. A bloody Ayano Aishi next to him. '''Ayano Aishi: '''This is not how it looks like. '''Taro Yamada: ''(to Ayano) Why do you have so much blood on you? Did you hurt somebody?! '''Josie: '(to Taro) ''Are you dumb or what? '''Ayano Aishi: '''N-no... wait... '''Emily: '''Bitch, we know you killed Josh and this guy too! '''Cheryl Blossom: '''Well, thanks to her the game is now continuing! '''Ashley: '(to Cheryl) ''How can you say something so cruel?! '''Kevin Keller: '''We have to kill each other... '''Joaquin: '''She won't survive. '''Ashley: '(screams and cries) ''This is bad! Really bad! ''Chris hugs Ashley. Chris: 'Ashley, calm down. Everything will be alright. ''Ayano has a shocked face. '' '''Ayano Aishi: '''Please, let me explain. '''Taro Yamada: '''There's nothing to explain! You're a psychopath who needs to be left in jail! '''Cheryl Blossom: '''Why do I have always to remind you that we're in a freaking killing game?! '''Mike: '''Dammit... ''Osana stands between Taro and Ayano. 'Osana Najimi: '''Don't come any closer. ''Ayano slaps her away. 'Ayano: '''Please... ''Taro runs away but Ayano, in a fit of rage, cut his head with the knife she was holding. '''Ashley: '''I think I'm going to puke.. '''Mike: '''Fuck, that was brutal. '''Archie Andrews: ''(to Ayano) Wait, stop! '''Ayano Aishi: '''I can't live, my Senpai is dead.. there's no need to continue to live anymore... ''Ayano, crying, stabs herself on the forehead. Her body collapses on top of Taro's. Jughead Jones: 'I'm quite sure I won't eat in this kitchen anymore. ''Ashley runs away to one of the bathrooms. Chris is attempting to follow her but is stopped by Matt. 'Matt: '''Don't. She needs some time. ''Living Room - 2 The remaining participants gather in the living room. Archie was crying about Reggie, Cheryl was chewing a gum and Ashley still wasn't back. 'Chris: '''I think I should go check on her. '''Emily: '''She didn't kill herself, stay calm. ''Veronica rolls her eyes at Emily's statement. 'Sam: '''This game has been so brutal and it's just the first day. ''Suddenly, the monitors turn on and Claire appears. '''Claire: '''God fucking dammit, this was brutal. '''Joaquin: ''(to Claire) I think it's time to tell us the rules, don't you think? '''Claire: '''Yeah hottie. You're right. '''Josie: '''What will happen now? We can't just stay in this lodge forever. '''Claire: '''It's Sleeping Time! After a good amount of time, a sleeping gas will be released throughout all the arena and everyone will go sleep. When next you wake, you will be split in different locations and you can also come back here, if you want. Just be careful not to die early! The main focus of this game is to survive until dawn. The audience L O V E S plot twists and exciting deaths! Like, Twitter is exploding with these four deaths. '''Veronica Lodge: '''Wait, when will the gas be released? '''Claire: '''Now, sweetie. Before it gets released, here's a summary of the deaths happened so far. ------''The monitor's screen shows the fallen tributes' faces. * DISTRICT 4 - REGGIE * DISTRICT 6 - JOSH * DISTRICT 10 - TARO YAMADA * DISTRICT 10 - AYANO AISHI ------''Sleep well and see ya next time!'' Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Hunger Games - RUD Edition" Category:Season 2 of Hunger Games